Agent Whiskey
Jack Daniels, besser bekannt als Agent Whiskey, ist ein Schurke aus dem 2017 erschienenen Film Kingsman: The Golden Circle. Whiskey ist ein fähiger Agent des amerikanischen Statesman-Geheimdienstes. Als die Drogenbaronin Poppy Adams sämtliche Nutzer ihrer Drogen vergiftet um so eine Legalisierung sämtlicher Drogen zu erpressen, sollen die Statesman mit den beiden verbliebenen Kingsman-Agenten zusammenarbeiten. Whiskey - angefeuert von dem Tod seiner Verlobten durch Drogenjunkies - will aber insgeheim dafür sorgen, dass die Drogenkranken tatsächlich sterben. Bei dem Versuch, dies durchzusetzen, wird Whiskey jedoch von den Kingsman-Agenten Harry und Eggsy getötet. Er wurde von Pedro Pascal dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Zu seiner Highschool-Zeit verliebte sich Daniels in eine Mitschülerin. Die beiden kamen schließlich zusammen, verlobten sich und erwarteten ein gemeinsames Kind, als die Frau bei einem Einkauf von zwei Drogensüchtigen ermordet wurde, die den Supermarkt überfallen wollten. Der Verlust seiner Liebe und seines ungeborenen Kindes brachte einen tiefen Hass gegen Drogen aller Art in Daniels hervor. Daniels wurde schließlich zu einem Mitglied des Statesman-Geheimdienstes und tat sich als fähiger und erfolgreicher Agent heraus. Unter dem Tarnnamen Agent Whiskey arbeitete Whiskey viele Jahre für Statesman. Während dieser Zeit sorgte Whiskey aus unbekannten Gründen bei jeder Abstimmung, wer die Rolle eines gefallenen Agenten einnehmen sollte, dafür, dass die Analytikerin und Technikerin Ginger Ale den Posten nicht bekam. Zusammenarbeit mit Eggsy Whiskey ist im New Yorker Hauptquartier der Statesman bis er vom Statesman-Direktor Champagne beauftragt wird, den Kingsman-Agenten Eggsy nach Glastonbury auf ein Musikfestival zu begleiten, da sie dort Clara, die Ex-Freundin des Golden Circle-Mitglieds Charlie Hesketh finden sollen. Der Auftrag ist ganz nach Whiskeys Geschmack und er schickt Eggsy seinen Privatjet vorbei, woraufhin sich die beiden auf den Weg nach England machen. Auf dem Weg zeigt Whiskey Eggsy einen neuen Statesman-Peilsender, den einer von ihnen an seinem Finger befestigen muss um dann später Clara zu verführen und den Mini-Sender so an ihrer Vagina abzustreifen. Whiskey schlägt vor, dass sie sich beide an Clara heranmachen werden und derjenige, der besser ankommt, den Sender platzieren wird. Whiskey spricht Clara als erster an. Eggsy erkennt, dass Clara nicht wirklich an Whiskey interessiert ist, tritt er hinzu und schlägt dem "alten Mann" vor, zu verschwinden. Whiskey nutzt die Gelegenheit um zu verschwinden, damit Eggsy sich der Sache annimmt. Nachdem Eggsy den Peilsender angebracht hat, kehren Whiskey und er nach Kentucky zurück. Nachdem dort der Kingsman-Agent Harry Hart - Eggsys Mentor - seine Erinnerungen zurückerlangt hat, begeben sich Whiskey, Eggsy, Merlin und Harry in eine Bar um ihre Pläne zu besprechen. Als dort ein betrunkener Bargast Harry und did anderen beschimpft und Harry sich einen Kampf mit ihm liefern will, stellt er sich als ziemlich eingerostet heraus und wird niedergeschlagen. Daraufhin zieht Whiskey Harry mit seinem Lasso aus der Gefahrenzone und stellt sich den Bargästen nun selbst. Mit seinem Lasso kann er sie mit Leichtigkeit überwältigen und sie schließlich auch alle besiegen. Nachdem Poppy Adams der Welt ihre Pläne kundgetan hat und offenbart hat, sämtliche Drogenkranken der Welt mit einem tödlichen Virus vergiftet zu haben um mit ihnen Lösegeld zu erpressen, trifft man sich im Statesman-Hauptquartier zu einer Krisensitzung. Als sie erfahren, dass sich ein Gegenmittel für Poppys Virus im Golden-Circle-Labor in den Bergen von Italien befindet, argumentiert Whiskey dass Harry nicht in der Verfassung ist, ihn und Eggsy nach Italien zu begleiten. Er muss sich aber schließlich beugen und Harry begleitet die beiden. Insgeheim beschließt Whiskey jedoch, die Mission zu sabotieren damit Poppys Plan gelingt und tatsächlich alle Drogenkranken sterben. Infiltration in Italien Als sie am Berg ankommen, trägt Whiskey Harry auf, den Kontrollraum der Seilbahnstation zu übernehmen, während er und Eggsy mit der Seilbahn zum Labor auf dem Berg fahren wollen. Oben angekommen schleichen sich die beiden in das Labor und finden einen versteckten Eingang, der in die Halle führt, in dem das Gegenmittel gelagert wird. Whiskey behält die Tür im Auge, während Eggsy hineingeht. Eggsy kann zwar eine Flasche des Gegenmittels an sich nehmen, allerdings wird der Alarm ausgelöst. Von Wachen verfolgt fliehen Whiskey und Eggsy in die Seilbahn zurück, die aber nicht ablegt da Harry gerade aufgrund seiner ehemaligen Schusswunde von Visionen heimgesucht wird. Dadurch verzögert sich die Abfahrt der Seilbahn leicht. Da er ihnen nicht folgen kann, hackt sich Charlie Hesketh in die Kontrolle der Seilbahn und rotiert diese so schnell, dass die Insassen durch die Zentrifugalkraft an die Wand gedrückt werden und langsam das Bewusstsein verlieren. Bevor dies geschehen kann, zückt Whiskey sein Lasso, welches er elektrisiert, die Scheibe aufschneidet und das Kabel zerstört, welches die Seilbahn hält. Dadurch stürzt die Seilbahn den Schneehang hinab und rutscht unkontrollierbar ins Tal. Um zu verhindern, dass die Seilbahn in ein Skiresort rast, aktiviert Eggsy Whiskeys Fallschirm, der durch das Loch in der Scheibe hindurch ihren Fall bremst. Eggsy und Whiskey schlagen sich zu einer Berghütte durch, wo sie auf Harry warten. Als Eggsy die Phiole mit dem Gegengift aus seiner Jacke herausholt, bittet Whiskey darum, sie sich einmal ansehen zu können. Bevor dies geschehen kann, klopft allerdings Harry an der Tür. Als Eggsy die Tür öffnet und Whiskey erkennt, dass hinter Harry Soldaten den Hang herabstürmen, springt er auf Eggsy zu um ihn zu Boden zu reißen. Dabei nutzt er die Gelegenheit um Eggsy - scheinbar als Unfall - das Gegenmittel aus der Hand zu schlagen, welches am Boden zerbricht. Als die Soldaten das Feuer auf das Haus eröffnen, stürmt Whiskey mit dem Befehl, dass die beiden ihm Unterstützungsfeuer liefern sollen, aus der Hütte und feuert mit seinen Pistolen auf die Feinde. Während er draußen kämpft, verrät Harry Eggsy jedoch, dass er glaubt dass Whiskey für den Feind arbeitet und das Gegenmittel absichtlich verschüttet hat. Eggsy glaubt ihm nicht und hält diese Überzeugung als eine Auswirkung von Harrys Kopfschuss durch Richmond Valentine, der ihn auch seine Erinnerungen gekostet hat. Harry besteht jedoch darauf, dass Whiskey ein Feind ist und nur nach einem Vorwand gesucht hat, das Gegenmittel zu zerstören. Draußen im Schnee hat Whiskey währenddessen alle Feinde außer einen getötet. Da seine Pistolen leer sind, zückt Whiskey sein Lasso während der feindliche Soldat ihn mit einem Messer angreift. Als der Mann auf ihn zustürmt, schneidet Whiskey ihn mit dem Lasso in Stücke. Er stürmt daraufhin zurück in die Hütte, wo er sich entrüstet darüber beschwert dass keiner der beiden ihn unterstützt hat. Als draußen ein feindlicher Truck mit neuen Soldaten auftaucht, ruft Whiskey Eggsy und Harry zu, dass er keine Munition mehr hat und fragt die beiden, was sie noch an Ausrüstung haben. Er fordert schließlich Harrys Waffe, aber Harry reagiert indem er Whiskey direkt in den Kopf schießt. Während Whiskey sterbend zu Boden geht und die Feinde das Feuer auf die Hütte eröffnen, behauptet Harry erneut stur, dass Whiskey das Gegenmittel mit Absicht zerstört hat und sie beide getötet hätte, wenn er die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte. Nachdem sie die Gegner besiegt haben, drückt Eggsy dem ohnmächtigen Whiskey das Alpha-Gel ins Gesicht um sein Hirn zu schützen und sein Leben zu retten. Whiskey wird zurück in das Statesman-Hauptquartier gebracht, wo sich Ginger Ale in der Krankenstation um ihn kümmert. Kampf in Poppy Land Als Whiskey einige Stunden später wieder zu sich kommt, kann er sich vorerst an nichts erinnern und flirtet sogar mit Ginger Ale. Diese kann aber durch ein Trauma seine Erinnerungen zurückbringen, in dem sie ihm ein Foto seiner toten Verlobten zeigt. Dadurch erkennt Whiskey, was auf dem Spiel steht und beschließt sofort, Eggsy und Harry nach Kambodscha nachzureisen um zu verhindern, dass die beiden Poppys Plan verhindern. Er behauptet Ginger gegenüber, dass Eggsy Unterstützung brauchen wird und reist den beiden so schnell wie möglich mit einem Überschalljet hinterher. Als Whiskey in Poppy Land ankommt, ist Poppy aber bereits tot und Eggsy und Harry sind kurz davor, in Poppys Diner den Code in ihren Computer einzugeben, der die Drohnen mit dem Gegenmittel freisetzen würde. Bevor Harry den Code eingeben kann, wirft Whiskey ihm sein Lasso um den Hals und richtet seine Pistole auf Eggsy. Er droht, das Lasso unter Strom zu stellen falls die beiden sich rühren sollten und zwingt sie, ihm ihre Pistolen herüberzuschieben. Als Eggsy ruhig behauptet, dass Whiskey unter den Folgen seines Kopfschusses leidet, offenbart Whiskey, dass bei ihm alles in Ordnung ist. Er behauptet, dass es Harry wohl auch die ganze Zeit gut ging und er lediglich außerordentlich feines Gespür besaß und so Whiskeys Verrat wittern konnte. Er verrät, dass er weder mit Poppy noch dem Präsidenten zusammenarbeitet, sondern lediglich seine persönlichen Prinzipien vertritt. Er behauptet, dass der Aktienkurs von Statesman-Whiskey in den Himmel schnellen wird, wenn alle Drogensüchtigen weltweit sterben und erwähnt zudem, wie seine Verlobte damals durch die Hände zweier Junkies starb. Whiskey fordert nun auch, dass Harry ihm den Koffer herüberschiebt damit er ihn zerstören kann. Allerdings greift Eggsy in diesem Moment nach seiner Uhr und aktiviert eine versteckte Blendfunktion. Whiskey wird kurzzeitig geblendet, so dass Harry an dem Lasso ziehen kann und Whiskey so die Pistole aus der Hand ziehen kann. Als Whiskey den Strom des Lassos aktiviert, hat Harry es sich bereits vom Hals gezogen. Eggsy und Harry liefern sich nun einen gemeinsamen Kampf gegen Whiskey. Zwar kann sich Whiskey vorerst gegen die Agenten behaupten und sie sogar voneinander trennen, indem er Eggsy sein Lasso um den Hals schnürt und das andere Ende in den riesigen Fleischwolf im Diner wirft. Bevor Eggsy in den Fleischwolf gezogen werden kann, durchschießt Harry aber die Schnur und gemeinsam können die beiden Kingsman-Agenten Whiskey packen und in den Fleischwolf stoßen, so dass er vollständig zerfetzt wird. Galerie WhiskeyBarkampf1.png|Whiskey attackiert die pöbelnden Bargäste WhiskeyBarkampf2.png|Whiskey beendet den Kampf WhiskeyEggsySeilbahn.png|Whiskey und Eggsy in der Seilbahn WhiskeyFallschirm.png|Whiskeys Fallschirm stoppt den Sturz WhiskeyPistolen.png|Whiskey hat keine Munition mehr WhiskeyAlphagel.png|Eggsy rettet Whiskeys Leben WhiskeyJet.png|Whiskey reist nach Kambodscha en:Agent Whiskey Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Extremist